


the feel of you

by uhpockuhlipz



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Minor Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-02 00:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10933173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uhpockuhlipz/pseuds/uhpockuhlipz
Summary: Sometimes you just wanna low-key "borrow" your best friend's clothes and there's nothing gay about that.(spoilers: there's something very gay about that.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I originally posted this short, fluffy piece and its sequel on tumblr. I also posted them in my one-shot collection here on AO3. But people seemed to like them so much that I decided to make them into their own story, just in case I get inspired to add more down the line. (:

She finds it lost in the cushions of her couch, discarded and forgotten on some movie night weeks before.

 

It’s a surprise to find it there, this little piece of Lena tucked away, hidden in her apartment. And it’s from weeks ago, Kara is sure of it, but it still smells like her and she finds herself pressing the sleeve to her cheek without realizing it.

 

There’s nothing special about the hoodie, really. It’s not made from anything different than any other hoodie in the world. It’s maroon, a deep red that’s not anywhere near bright as her super suit, and the bold MIT lettering is in plain white. No, nothing special, But Kara finds herself tracing each letter with a fingertip, something catching in her chest on her next breath.

 

She tugs it on over her own head before she can second guess herself, burying her nose in the collar with a small sigh. It’s too big on her – she remembers that it had absolutely swamped Lena the night she’d worn it over, she thinks it must be a men’s size – but she likes the way the cuffs slide down over her palms.

 

(And if she falls asleep wearing it, the hood drawn over her hair and the collar still tucked up near her nose, well… no one has to know.)

 

//

 

She slips one night and wears it in front of Alex without thinking.

 

Alex notices right away, of course, her eyebrows drawing together as she shoves popcorn into her mouth with a mumbled, “Who do you know who went to MIT?”

 

“Lena went to MIT.” She gives her sister a rather baffled look. “Why?”

 

Alex chokes a little. “Wait, is that _Lena’s_ sweatshirt?”

 

Kara’s eyes go wide and she looks down at herself, exhaling a quiet _crap_ until suddenly she’s gone and back again and the hoodie is no longer in sight.

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” she offers, shoving her own handful of popcorn into her mouth. “This movie’s really good, huh? We should talk about the movie.”

 

“Kara.” Alex sits up straight, setting the popcorn aside as she faces Kara fully. There’s a smile teasing the corners of her mouth, one that grows wider and wider as Kara’s cheeks and ears burn redder and redder.“Why are you wearing Lena Luthor’s hoodie?”

 

“Shut up.”

 

“Oh my _god,_ are you guys like, dating now? Is that finally happening? Holy shit.”

 

“Finally- _what?”_ Kara whirls towards her. “What do you mean, finally happening?” She huffs when Alex only starts to laugh. “ _Alex._ What does that mean?”

 

“It means you’re both idiots.” She shakes her head, slinging an arm around Kara’s shoulders to tug her into a hug. “Huge idiot nerds. And yeah, the movie’s really good.”

 

//

 

Lena calls at close to 3am one night and Kara crawls out of bed, sleepy-eyed and tousle-haired, to fly over to her place. She knocks on her balcony door and Lena lets her in looking wide awake and rather apologetic.

 

“I’m sorry, I know it’s late,” she whispers, as if anyone else would hear them this high up, this late at night. Kara waves her off.

 

“It’s okay, Lena. You know I’m always here for you.” She offers her arms and Lena all but crawls into them, sinking into her hold as Kara floats them both back to Lena’s bedroom and cuddles her close.

 

(Not so unusual since the abduction, since the nightmares started, since Lena’s life had almost been forfeited – again.)

 

They’ve been laying there for nearly ten minutes when Lena draws back, her fingers lifting to rest gently against Kara’s chest. Kara barely notices, she’s already half asleep, though the way Lena’s finger traces her chest feels significantly different than it usually does when she plays her fingers over the crest of her suit.

 

“This is mine,” Lena whispers through the darkness and Kara’s eyes fly open, flying to focus down on herself. She flushes when she sees the upside down insignia of MIT, which she’d forgotten she was wearing when she flew over here.

 

“Oh, uh. Yeah. You… forgot it at my place.”

 

“Kara.” Lena laughs a little, glancing up at her from beneath her lashes. “I lost this hoodie nearly four months ago. Have you been holding it hostage for that long?”

 

Kara’s lips purse into a slight pout. “I was just… borrowing it. It’s comfy.”

 

“Thief,” Lena whispers, but it’s affectionate as she curls closer and settles her head on Kara’s chest. “You’ll have to trade one of yours for it.”

 

“One of my what? A hoodie?” And when Lena hums in agreement, Kara finds herself smiling because the idea of Lena in her school colors makes her feel almost giddy, that butterflies in her belly feeling that she gets when something makes her truly excited, truly happy. “Sure, Lena. I’ll trade you, ASAP. Because you’re definitely not getting this back.”

 

“Thief,” Lena repeats, her lips just barely brushing Kara’s exposed collarbone. It makes her shiver, makes her tighten her hold.

 

She doesn’t seem to mind. A single heartbeat later and Lena’s sighing against her, fingers curl into her sweatshirt to hold tight in return.


	2. Chapter 2

Despite the late hour of last night’s dreams, despite waking in a cold sweat and calling Kara and waiting until she showed up to crawl back into bed, Lena stirs with the dawn. It’s a habit, ingrained, an internal alarm clock conceived by a mixture of discipline and anxiety. And usually she wakes alert and fully functioning, ready to face a day of board meetings and (if she’s lucky) trips down to R&D.

 

This morning, however, she wakes warm and exhausted, burrowed in beneath blankets and a mountain of tumbled pillows, her brain foggy from lack of sleep. She’d been asleep for not quite three hours and she wants nothing more than to keep curled into her bed with…

 

Kara.

 

Kara, whose arms are still around her, she realizes. Kara, still clad in the sweatshirt of her  _alma mater_. Kara, warm and solid and still here, still asleep beneath her with Lena’s head tucked onto her chest.

 

(With their bodies all but puzzle pieced together.)

 

And really, it isn’t uncommon, but it still feels like the wind is knocked out of her every time she wakes to find Kara there with her. A solid blow to the chest, one that makes her lungs collapse and her heart leap. Because no one stays, but Kara does, unfailingly, every time Lena calls for her.

 

She comes and she stays and she holds on and Lena doesn’t know what to do with it.

 

Lena exhales carefully and attempts to extricate herself. She needs to make coffee, she needs to dress for the day. She needs to peel herself away from Kara Danvers so she can slip into the mentality of _that’s what friends are for,_ far away from _please hold me, please kiss me, please love me as much as I love you._

 

But Kara’s arms tighten around her and her brow creases and her lips purse into a pout, even as her eyes stay closed.

 

“Not yet,” she mumbles, the words slurred with sleep.

 

And Lena finds herself sinking down into Kara again despite herself.

 

//

 

She pokes through Kara’s closet while Kara squirms behind her, the nervous gesture making her lips curl. And if she moves just a little slower to prolong the agony, well, that’s just for fun.

 

Finally she selects a faded blue hoodie with National City University scrawled across it in white, her fingers dancing across the letters before she turns triumphantly back to Kara.

 

“Mine,” she declares, brandishing the sweatshirt, and Kara’s eyes are wide and thoughtful as she studies her choice.

 

“Okay,” Kara says, her voice less playful than Lena expects, and it’s enough to turn the humor bright in her chest into something softer, warmer, as Kara steps forward and snags the hoodie from her hands. She tugs it over Lena’s head and Lena wriggles her arms into the sleeve as she pulls it down, settling the hem along her upper thighs.

 

(Kara’s fingers toy with the edges of the front pocket, knuckles brushing Lena’s hip bones through the material, and she tries very hard not to melt.)

 

“How do I look?” Lena asks, years of practice keeping her voice light and even, though her heart trembles in her chest.

 

Kara tilts her head and reaches up, her fingers sliding through Lena’s hair to smooth down the strands no doubt disrupted with static.

 

“You look great,” she says, her voice still soft, and Lena clears her throat as she breaks eye contact and looks down at the too-big hoodie that’s still somehow smaller than the one she’d forfeited to Kara.

 

“Naturally,” she teases and it makes Kara laugh before she wraps her up in a hug. Lena hugs her in return, face tucked into the curve of Kara’s neck.

 

(And that voice is back, the one that whispers, _please, please, please love me…_ )

 

//

 

Kara is in the bathroom attempting to scrub a stain from her shirt before it sets when the first knock comes on her door. Well, second technically, as Lena was the first, nearly two hours before game night was due to start.

 

So the second knock comes and Kara shouts for Lena to answer from where she’s scrubbing in the bathroom and Lena’s laughing still over her little baking mishap when she swings the door open and comes face to face with Alex.

 

And Alex freezes in the doorway, lips pursing, eyes roaming up and down.

 

“That’s Kara’s,” she says, jabbing a finger in Lena’s direction. Lena glances down at herself, a hand lifting absently to touch the tail of the ‘y’ at the end of University.

 

“Not anymore,” she says when she looks up again, eyebrow quirking, lips curling into a smirk.

 

Alex rolls her eyes and steps inside, shoving a bag of groceries into Lena’s arms as she passes, but Lena can see the humor in those eyes that used to scare her with their intensity.

 

“You’re both so dumb,” she mumbles as she sets the second bag on the counter, Maggie following with a third and forth. “Maggie, tell Lena she’s dumb.”

 

Maggie rolls her eyes a little before offering Lena a smile. “How’s it going, Luthor?” is all she says as she sets her groceries down. Then she jabs Alex in the side and says something like, “Let them figure it out for themselves.”

 

Lena pretends she can’t hear them.

 

//

 

They’re lounging on Kara’s couch, each of them wearing their stolen hoodies. Lena’s head is pillowed on Kara’s stomach and she’s drifting, tired as always after a very long day. It doesn’t help that Kara’s fingers slide through her hair, slow and soothing, her nails just barely scratching against her scalp every once in awhile.

 

Lena turns her face into the warmth of Kara’s abdomen and hugs herself closer, sighing against the hoodie that used to be hers. “Don’t stop,” she mumbles when Kara’s hand stills and it resumes at once.

 

Lena eventually forces herself to move when she comes too close to falling asleep, shifting up the length of Kara’s body until she can flop fully across her chest, hair tumbling around their faces. Kara’s eyes meet hers, a little wide, surprised by the sudden change of position.

 

(They flicker once, too fast for Lena to catch their focus, and she wonders if she’s just imagining the way her lips tingle like they’d just been stared at.)

 

“Hey, Kara?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I hate to be a killjoy, but I don’t think I can make it through the rest of this movie. I’m about to fall asleep.”

 

“You can,” Kara offers hesitantly, fingers toying with the ends of Lena’s hair still. “I’ll wake you when it’s over, fly you home.” And it’s a sweet offer, really it is, but Lena shakes her head. Slowly, her eyes not leaving Kara’s.

 

“I don’t want to sleep,” she says, and this time it’s her eyes focused on, lingering on, the lips she’s had in her head for so long. She makes it obvious exactly what she’s thinking of even as her heart rate picks up, even as she feels her pulse thrumming in her wrists and at her temples.

 

And abruptly Kara is sitting up and Lena’s in her lap, slightly taller as she looks down at her. And there’s no hesitation in Kara as her hands dive into the fullness of Lena’s hair and guide her down into a searing kiss.

 

Lena meets her just as ardently, moaning softly against her lips, and Kara’s hands are suddenly everywhere as Lena thinks, _yes, yes, yes. Love me…_

 

//

 

On the floor of Kara’s loft, a red sweatshirt lays discarded on top of blue.

 

They are still there when the sun comes up.

 

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, hit me up on tumblr @ proudlyunicorn


End file.
